Reflections in the Escher Room
by ShyIntrovert
Summary: Sarah's thoughts in the Escher room


** **

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is not mine and neither are any of the characters contained in this work of fiction.

Author's note: I know it's been done before, I just wanted to do it again. Reviews will be welcome. It's my second fic and my first attempt at Labyrinth fanfic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Reflections in the Escher Room**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Through Dangers Untold and Hardships unnumbered_

...Through Fieries, and bogs and stenches and poisoned peaches. Through the greatest adventure of my life and the most wild and beautiful land I have ever seen...a perfect reflection of it king. Alluring and mysterious, breathtakingly beautiful but shockingly ruthless. Through that frightening, beautiful ballroom and its beautiful, dangerous inhabitants. And its other temptations. A Knight in shining armour who offers a kiss with strange tenderness shining in his eyes. Was that only part of the game? 

_I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city_

_ _

...But not alone, with dear friends. Big, strong Ludo with a heart of gold, Hoggle, who hides under his crusty manner the concern of a true friend and valiant Sir Dydamus willing to charge into any adventure. Through the dirty, haphazardly built city. Through the city with my friends, the first I have had who were willing to fight by my side.

_To take back the child you have stolen_

...Ah yes, blond, chubby Toby. I am sorry he is involved in this. Now, with him here the choice I must make is no choice. I could not live with myself if he was harmed because of me. I wonder what he makes of this strange room, where he can walk on walls. I almost forgot him on the way here. My reason for coming, for going through this game. Are you worth it, I wonder?

_For my will is as great as thine_

...I have learned so much through this labyrinth. I am as strong as you. I beat you at the game you controlled though you cheated twice, once by speeding up time and once by making Hoggle give me the peach. That was a dirty trick. I wish I knew why you did that, why you tempted me into that perfumed lair. Was it all an attempt at distraction? Were the songs you sang true? Did you mean what you said?

_And my kingdom is as great_

...or perhaps greater. Do you have any friends, I wonder. Or anyone to love. I at least have Toby. Standing there so aloof, so alone... so hauntingly beautiful in that otherworldly way. The problem of absolute power is that no one can get near you, isn't it? You are beginning to look frantic now, seeing your prize slip out of your reach. How long have you lived Goblin King, with only this game to amuse you? Have you ever lost? I could weep for you, for your loneliness but I dare not. Not yet, not while Toby is in danger. You are pleading now and I listen, almost tempted by your offers...I remember your silken promises. I am almost tempted. I know that my decision, whatever it is, will haunt me forever. If I accept, will you return my brother? But Toby...sweet Toby. I can't risk it. There is no more time to think. And now for the lie:

_"You Have No Power Over Me_"

A world crumbles and breaks. I have just rejected the innermost part of myself. Dreams and musty costumes and handsome kings. Mismatched eyes and a spine tingling smile in an angular face. A part of me will always wistfully remember the magical world I have rejected. Moonlight pouring through my window and oh the effort involved in appearing happy for my friends and later normal for my father and the witch. Sobbing myself to sleep, the open windows bathing me in moonlight . . . . .

In the morning, on my bed, a perfect crystal rose.

Reviews will be adored, cherished, worshipped, admired and pored over over and over again... (As long as they're good J ). Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.


End file.
